With the ubiquity of computers and communication networks, such as the Internet, human interactions and communications have increased exponentially in recent years. More particularly, with the development of the World Wide Web (WWW) and application programs called browsers that are used as an interface for the WWW, users can communicate in a variety of ways. The client-server architecture is one of the most common architectures employed in utilizing the WWW, although other architectures and methods, such as peer-to-peer and ad-hoc communications, may also be used. The browser programs, residing on client devices, provide an interface for presenting web pages residing on data stores associated with web server devices to the users. Such web pages may contain a variety of multimedia content, including text, pictures, sounds, and video. The users may interact and communicate with such content, for example, by entering text or uploading pictures. Moreover, the users may also interact with other users over the network.